lostmediaeufandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Cartoon Network Toonix Bumpers (2010 - 2012)
Over the course of time, from 2010 until 2012, Cartoon Network's Latin American version has aired many Toonix (LA version of Noods) era bumpers with (almost) every CN character as a Toonix. With over 8 years of these behind us, some will go missing. Here are some notable lost bumpers: UP NEXT: ' * Codename: Kids Next Door Up Next bumper (With Numbuh 1 as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Up Next bumper (With Bloo as a Toonix) * More 2012 Coming Up Next Bumpers (with the 2010 logo) * Regular Show Up Next bumper (2011 Version w/ Old 2004 Logo) (FOUND) * 2012 bumpers with 2010 CN Logo * Halloween bumpers (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Squirrel Boy up next bumper (with Rodney as a Toonix) * Edgar and Ellen up next bumper (with Edgar as a Toonix) * Eliot Kid up next bumper (with Eliot as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Totally Spies up next bumper (with Alex as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) * Monica's Gang up next bumper (with the 2004 logo) (FOUND) * Ed, Edd n Eddy up next bumper (with Ed as a Toonix) (better quality) * Evil Con Carne Up Next bumper (with Hector and Boskov as Toonix) * Being Ian up next bumper (with Ian as a Toonix) * Chop Socky Chooks up next bumper (with Chuckie Chan as a Toonix) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold up next bumper (with Batman as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) * Casper's Scare School up next bumper (with Casper as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Chowder up next bumper (with Chowder as a Toonix) (FOUND) (HIGHER QUALITY FOUND WITH NO VOICEOVER) * Transformers: Animated up next bumper (with Optimus Prime as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Master Raindrop up next bumper (with Raindrop as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Scaredy Squirrel up next bumper (with Scaredy Squirrel as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) * Sidekick up next bumper (with Eric Needles as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) * Justice League Unlimited up next bumper (with Superman as a Toonix) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey up next bumper (with Jake Spidermonkey as a Toonix) * Camp Lazlo up next bumper (with Lazlo as a Toonix) * Atomic Betty up next bumper (with Betty Barett as a Toonix) * Robotboy up next bumper (with Robotboy as a Toonix) * Powerpuff Girls Z up next bumper (Latin American Spanish variant; with Hyper Blossom as a Toonix) (BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE VERSION FOUND) * The Looney Tunes show up next bumper (with Wile E. Coyote as a Toonix) '(FOUND) * What ever happened to Robot Jones? Up next bumper (existance unconfirmed) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi up next bumper (with Yumi Yoshimura as a Toonix) * Atomic Puppet up next bumper (with Joey Felt as a Toonix) * ¡Mucha Lucha! up next bumper (with Rikochet as a Toonix) (better quality) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo up next bumper (Latin American Spanish variant; with Emilia as a toonix) (BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE VERSION FOUND) * Dude, What Would Happen up next bumper (existance unconfirmed) * The Tex Avery Show up next bumper (with Droopy as a Toonix) * The Secret Saturdays up next bumper (with Zak Saturday as a Toonix) * Cortos bunch of cartoon shorts like IMP, Pat & Stan, Mok the little Dog, etc up next bumper (with a stitched up doll Toonix) * YooHoo and Friends up next bumper (with Lemmee as a Toonix) * The ZhuZhus up next bumper (with Frankie Pamplemouse as a Toonix) * PJ Masks up next bumper (with Greg as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Yu-Gi-Oh! up next bumper (with Yugi Muto as a Toonix) * Megas XLR up next bumper (with Megas as a Toonix) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong up next bumper (with Winston Steinburger as a Toonix) * Supernoobs up next bumper (with Tyler as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Little Charmers up next bumper (with Hazel as a Toonix) * Skunk Fu! up next bumper (with Skunk as a Toonix) * PINY Institute of New York up next bumper (with Dory Skornik as a Toonix) (FOUND) * Alvinnn!!! And the Chipmunks up next bumper (with Alvin as a Toonix) * Courage the Cowardly Dog up next bumper (with Courage as a Toonix) * OK K.O.! Lets Be Heroes up next bumper (with K.O. as a Toonix) * Wishfart up next bumper (with Akiko as a Toonix) * Vampirina up next bumper (with Vampirina as a Toonix) * 3 Amigonauts up next bumper (with Herb as a Toonix) * Ozzy and Drix up next bumper (with Drix as a Toonix) * Zixx up next bumper (with Zixx as a Toonix) Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost CGI Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Partially Found Media Category:Spanish Category:Brazillian